


His stars, His Sky

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Distress, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, care, compassion - Freeform, taser, tw pain, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: When the viewers of Extra Life want to see someone gets tased, they get what they want. Even if that someone has to be you. But when it goes terribly wrong, Joel nearly loses his mind.





	

Extra Life was in full swing by now. It may have been only your first 24-hour live stream, but you wanted it to never end. It was better than any party could be; booze, dares, the excitement of the huge donations that would come in almost every few minutes! And at the end of the night you knew you were helping sick kids and their families? Oh, it was bliss. A somehow wholesome yet sinful bliss. 

The steam had been going exceptionally well. The extra life team had sent Rooster Teeth a letter of thanks for how much their raised the year before, and everyone was pumped to beat the previous record. It had been around $365,000 the year before, and your team was quickly approaching 200,000 only 11 hours into the stream. All around the old podcast set was a smattering of familiar faces as well as people who usually stayed behind the camera. You had been a tech for your first few months, but thanks to some love from a small group of fans, you started to be brought into the limelight more and more. You were comfortably squished into a bean bag with a Smirnoff screwdriver in your hands, laughing at the antics of the Stream team before you. You were checking twitter on and off, enjoying your small fan club making jokes about anything you did on the stream. You were pulled from your phone as a loud siren blared. 

“Fuck yeah!” Jeremy was yelling. Another huge donation had come in, which meant it was time to spin the wheel with all sorts of dares and requests from the audience. With a smile, Jeremy spun it at a concerning speed, the clicks or the pegs snapping into the rumble of the party. 

“Shots, milk chung, Tug of Gore…” Jack read off as the wheel slowed down “Where will it stop, ladies and gentlemen? It seems on… TBT? What the hell is that?” He asked the room.

“Oh, jesus..” Michael groaned from the couch. “So, everyone remembers me getting tazed last year? Okay so TBT is Throw Back Tazer…”

The gathered company erupted with laughter. The tazing last year had been a monumental event, and the idea of a second round was soon to become a reality. You were caught up in the explanation when you felt a weight fall into your bag. You looked over at the haphazard, disheveled man that had come to be your lover in recent weeks. You hadn’t gone public to the fans yet, and you knew your phone would be lighting up in a few seconds. Might as well give them something to talk about you decided as you snuggled up to him. 

“Hey you.” You smiled as you nudged Joel’s shoulder. “Where have you been?”

“Adam needed help with a prop for something at 2AM.” He adjusted so his arm was around your shoulders. He pulled you close. “Have you gotten in any trouble yet?”

“Nah, just shots.” You looked at him. You could tell he must have had a few drinks before, you knew that blush too well. “Have you?” 

He grinned. “Not yet,” In a lower voice, he growled, “but we’ll get home eventually.” 

You hoped that didn’t get picked up by a mic. 

“Guys, I’ve had like, 7 beers…” Michael groaned as he was urged to go get the taser “If I go, I’m gonna chuck, and then there’s gonna be vomit and electricity, it’s a bad combo.”

“Electro…” Barbra chimed in mischievously. “Ele-chuck-ution?”   
More groans and “Goddamn it!”s came from the group. 

“Guys, guys he’s right,” Jack spoke up, the eternal Mom-friend. “Look, we can still do this! It’s what the wheel chose! I just don’t think Michael can handle it…” You could tell he was worried. Not fulfilling a dare could significantly affect the trust between the streamers and the watchers. If they didn’t deliver, people wouldn’t want to donate. He was playing it off pretty well. 

“S’not so bad, guys…” Michael assured the group. “C’mon, one of you fuckers can do it! Get an intern or something.”

You were new enough that the urge to prove yourself was still in your heart. People were volunteering each other, but every time someone was too drunk or too scared…  
“I’ll do it!” You raised your hand and the cheering grew.

“Alright, [Y/N]!” Jack clapped. “Come up here!” 

As you moved to stand, you felt Joel’s hand grab you. His eyes were full of worry.

“Are you sure?” He begged. The cameras were busy following Michael’s journey to get the taser from the office, so you gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Babe, I’m a big girl.” You assured him. “It’s just a little zap.” You stood up and walked to Jack, center-stream. 

“Hey, give it up for [Y/N]!” Jack hugged you close and whispered “You’re-a-fucking-life-saver” in one breath. “Are you ready?”

You laughed with him and gave the camera a thumbs-up. “Born ready, baby!” You hoped the faux-confidence would keep Joel calm. 

Michael was back now with the case and the paramedic. After a brief discussion, the medic said you were clear to go. With that, the festivities were ready to begin. 

“Alright, so, [Y/N],” Michael was holding you by the shoulders. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch, okay? Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Yes, yes.” You said. The fear was creeping into your heart and you couldn’t let the fans down. “Let’s just do this.”

Joel had moved behind Jack’s chair, in the shadows with his arms crossed. You could tell he was pensive, even scarred. You shot him a loving smile. It didn’t help his demeanor.   
Jeremy and Trevor were on either side of you now. They talked softly to you as you readied your stance. You had tucked the back of your shirt up into your bra so that they would have to cut the shirt off of you on a live stream. The boys linked their arms into yours as Jack got ready to shoot. He wanted to make sure someone who cared about you did it. 

“Are you ready?” He shouted.

“Just shoot me alrea-”

Blistering, searing pain shot thru you, consuming your body and mind. There was a screeching sound all around you. Your vision went white and you realized that the screeching, screaming sound was coming from you. Your body convulsed without your permission. Your throat was dry as you felt your body land on the carpet. Reality wasn’t quite with you yet as you saw faces and heard voices all around you. Your sight was dim when you felt two more awful pricks in your back. Then you were being lifted and carried. You might as well have been flying. You felt limp….

Your body was now in contact with something soft, the large couch in Burnie’s office. You fought hard to open your eyes and take in the scene. Jack was there, kneeling over your face. You thought you could hear Burnie, maybe the paramedic, but where was…

“Joel?” you croaked out.  
“He’s here, sweet pea, just a second,” Jack whispered. He was smoothing your hair back. There were tears in his eyes.  
“Don’t… I’m okay…” you mumbled. “Don’t be mad … It’s my fault.”  
“Shhh, hey, shhh…” Jack pleaded. “We can discuss fault later…”

You heard a rushing, and a new face was near. Jack moved out of the way as someone rushed to your side

“Baby…” Joel had tears running down his face. “Baby, it’s me, I’m here now…” he was so scared, you could feel the unbridled panic behind his eyes as he gripped your hands and held them to his chest. 

“I’m sorry…” you pleaded. You were crying too. “I didn’t want to scare you…” 

“I should have never let you do that!” He growled through gritted teeth. “I’m so fucking stupid, and you just- God damn it, you just have to be so fucking stubborn-”  
Jack’s voice was distant “Hey, man, she just wanted to help-”  
“I could have lost her!” Joel bellowed back at him. When he looked back at you, his expression changed from a panicked anger to an apologizing guilt. You could tell he knew he scared you with this sudden exclamation. Softer, he let his tears flow. “I thought I lost you.”   
You raised a shaky hand to his cheek, trying to stop the flow. “Baby… I’m right here.”  
He caught how you were using his words and against him, and after a moment he laughed through his shallow breaths. “I know… I know… It’s just that, Jesus when you let out that scream I just didn’t know…”

That’s when you remembered. The steam.

“Oh, god I have to get back out there!” You tried weakly to sit up as Joel fought you “They probably think I’m dead! I must have ruined everyone’s night! And the donations-”  
“Hey, hey!” Jack was back, now with Burnie, Jeremy, and Trevor in tow. “We were able to cut the stream, we’re playing a video about the hospitals we help on the stream.“ He came over to crouch by you, a hand on your shoulder. “Sweet pea, relax. No one saw you get hurt, they're just confused as to why we stopped showing footage. We can make a statement later.”

“And you don’t have to.” Burnie chimed in “If you just wanna say that something went wrong, the taser didn’t fire, you chickened out, whatever. No one has to know, we can have a talk with everyone about deleting any footage they may have taken on their phones-”

“I want to be honest.” You said. “I can handle the reactions, I don’t want to lie or keep anyone worried about me.”

“Too late,” Jeremy said. “I thought I might have been an accomplice to a murder for a second out there.” 

You chuckled at him, but that only made the muscles on your back more tense. “Owh… the things I do for you guys…” You pulled out your phone as the guys discussed what to do next and sent out a quick tweet.

 

“Hey everyone watching #RTEL- I am just fine, just had a bad reaction to being tased. Enjoy the stream!”

Immediately there were tweets coming in as fast as light. Are you okay? What happened? Did you die? And of course…

“@[y/t/h] Joel didn’t look too good here… SEE GIF”

 

Attached to the tweet was gif slow-mo of Joel’s reaction as the taser went off. First, he was stoic, concerned at best. But then… there was such genuine fear in his face. Horror, even. Terror.   
He really thought he lost you. 

 

==============================================================================

 

Joel pulled his car up to the front doors while Jack and Burnie walked you up. You were still in immense pain, but a lay down at home and some pain patches would be enough. 

“Please just take it easy…” Burnie pleaded. “Don't sue us, no hot baths til the wounds heal up, drink some tea, no rough sex-”  
“Burnie!” You gave him a jab in the ribs. “I promise I’ll be fine.” Joel flashed his lights.   
“Thank you for stepping up.” Jack hugged you again. “But I will never let you do anything like that again.”  
“Jeez, you two are just like my nerdy gay dads tonight, huh?” You laughed on your way out the doors.   
“If we were, we wouldn’t let you date Joel!” You heard Burnie through the glass as you got into Joel’s sleek little sports car. As soon as he shifted into drive, his hand was wrapped in yours. He wasn’t planning on letting go. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” You whispered.   
“Babe… You didn’t scare me. I just…” He slowed down as he drove towards his apartment. “There was just this moment when… you were screaming and falling… I just had this moment where I thought you were gone for good and… and…” You could hear the pain creeping up into his voice. 

“Joel?”  
“I didn’t want to think about a world that you weren’t in.”  
You stared at him in the darkness of the car, amazed at his confession. He was pulling into his parking spot at the apartment complex when he finally looked at you.

“Too sappy?” he asked.  
You pulled him in for a kiss, holding on to him for dear life.   
“I love you.” You sighed into his lips. It was the first time you had said it to him.   
“I love you too. And I want to keep loving you as long as I can.” he smiled. “Let’s go inside.”  
A short time later, you were curled up against him in bed, no longer in pain. In the morning, you noticed a hefty number of twitter notifications from friends and strangers. Rooster teeth at beaten their previous record with a huge “NEW HIGH SCORE” tweet to announce it, Gus got drunk, and…

 

From @JoelHeyman “She’s my stars, my sky… easy to say life would suck without @[y/t/h]” Attached was a selfie of him and your sleeping face. You liked it. You loved him.


End file.
